


Fairydust

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for John, the Cottingley fairies were all too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairydust

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from lorelaisquared. If you don't know about the Cottingley fairies or their connection to ACD, then all you really need to know is that in this world, fairies exist. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

The fairies were thick on the ground; John accidentally kicked one on his way home from the clinic. Her wing was bent, and John’s apologies didn’t stop her from following him clear back to 221B, chittering angrily all the way. 

Sherlock was in the kitchen with his microscope, and looked at the fairy with distaste. 

“Did another fall in love with you?” he asked. 

“Opposite, actually,” said John, and slammed the lavatory door on the fairy’s face. It was bad to be rude to fairies. Mycroft had a slew who trailed after him, chittering endlessly amongst each other. Some had even learned a few English phrases; their favorites were “Imbecilic berk” and “That’s not on your diet, is it?” 

John collected the box of fairy first aid supplies from under the sink, and headed back into the kitchen. 

The fairy was gone. 

“It never left, did it?” 

“Not quite,” said Sherlock, still peering into the microscope. 

“I don’t hear it.” 

“Well, you wouldn’t now. Rather pity Mycroft, actually.” 

John’s gaze fell on the mortar and pestle on the kitchen table. He was fairly sure they had not been there before. 

“Sherlock,” he said slowly. “What are you looking at?” 

“Fairydust doesn’t actually shimmer,” said Sherlock, and adjusted the focus. 

“Oh, Christ,” said John, and went to cover the windows with brick.


End file.
